Happy birthday Mr Supervisor!
by saragrissom8316
Summary: C'est les 50 ans de Grissom et toute l'équipe lui prépare une belle surprise!


**Happy birthday Mr Supervisor !**

Auteur : Saragrissom.  
Mail : Diablotine8316hotmail.fr  
Genre : GSR.  
Résumé : Petit délire pour un anniversaire !  
Disclaimers : CSI Las Végas ne m'appartient pas je ne fais ça que pour le plaisir.

Pour les 50 ans de Griss, Lyndsay avait décidé d'utiliser la caméra qu'il lui avait offert à Noël. Cela faisait presque 6 mois qu'elle bossait dessus. Grâce à Sara, elle avait récupéré des photos de l'enfance de Griss, de ses années universitaires, et de ses débuts de Csi. Après son montage vidéo avec l'aide d'Archie, elle s'était amusée à faire des interviews de l'équipe.

Le jour fatidique arriva, Griss avait invité ses amis (l'équipe+ Brass, Sofia, Wendy, et le doc) à manger, une fois ses cadeaux ouverts, Lyndsay pria tout le monde de s'approcher de la télé.

Gil : Pourquoi veux tu qu'on regarde la TV ?

Lyndsay : C'est mon cadeau Griss !

Griss, Sara, doc, Cath, Warrick, Nick et Sophia prirent le canapé, Greg, Wendy et lyndsay s'installèrent sur des coussins par terre.

La vidéo débuta par la chanson de Marilyn Monroe ; Happy birthday Mr President. On pouvait voir défiler des photos de Gris bébé, puis enfant avec ses parents. Suivit son adolescence, une photo reçu des sifflements.

Cath : Beau gosse sur cette photo. Griss sourit.

Gil : J'avais 17 ans, on était en vacances au Mexique.

Greg : Et qui sont ces deux belles jeunes filles ?

Gil : A gauche, c'est ma sœur, Lauren. Et à droite c'est une copine, enfin ma copine de l'époque !

Sara : Et tu ne te souvient plus de son prénom ?

Gil : Je ne suis pas un mufle ! Penny Dicksen, on était en cours ensemble. Ca a duré deux ans.

Sara : tu me rassures.

Le défilé des souvenirs continua, on y voyait un grissom jeune, athlétique, avec son équipe de foot (soccer) et de Base Ball. Puis vint les photos de son entrée au labo de Végas. Une photo de lui et Cath les fit rire !

Nick : Super la coupe Cath !!!

Cath : Oh ça va, le brushing était à la mode dans les années 80. Personne ne t'a rien dit quand tu t'es rasé la tête. Warrick l'a regardé, c'était du catherine tout craché, jamais la dernière pour rembarrer.

Nick : C'est vrai on fait tous des erreurs.

La vidéo enchaîna sur les interview, Lyndsay en bon reporter annonçait chaque sujet par un titre très « choc ».

**Grissom et le labo ! **

_La question : comment décririez-vous Grissom ?_

_Wendy :_

_« Décrire Grissom, ok je dirais : un bel homme doué d'une grande intelligence, il a du charme, beaucoup de charme, il plaît aux femmes sans trop savoir pourquoi, il doute de lui mais ne le montre pas. _

_Il est quelque peu misanthrope, il a peur de s'ouvrir aux autres. Je dirais que personne ne sait à quoi il pense. _

_C'est un grand amateur de Shakespeare, il aime citer des grands auteurs, pas pour se vanter de les connaître, non ; ce n'est pas son genre, mais pour faire partager sa culture. Il rend le travail facile parce qu'il vous fait confiance et c'est important. On sait que si on a un problème on peut lui en parler._

_Je le trouve drôle, très porté sur l'ironie, j'aimerais qu'il se lâche plus souvent, il a un si beau sourire. _

_Je pense que j'aurais pu craquer sur lui aussi, s'il n'était pas chasse gardée ! » Elle dit cela en faisant un clin d'œil. « Mince, Sara va voir ça ?!!!! »_

Sara fit un sourire à Wendy, elle savait très bien que sa collègue aimait la charrier sur sa relation avec le « big boss » comme Wendy l'appelait. Grissom était étonné par la description de Wendy.

_Catherine :_

On la voyait se recoiffer.

Cath regarda sa fille, elle aurait pu couper ça au montage. Lyndsay lui renvoya un magnifique sourire, pour dire, « voilà ma vengeance Maman, pour m'avoir puni de dessert plus jeune ! »

_« Gil, je le connais depuis 15 ans. Je me rappelle mon premier jour, il est venu se présenter, j'ai vu un beau brun au sourire charmeur s'avancer. Je pensais qu'il allait se la jouer « mentor » et non. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais, il ne m'a jamais considéré comme une ex danseuse de boite douteuse. C'est le premier homme qui m'a respecté. Il a toujours été là pour moi, après ta naissance (de Lyndsay) il est venu m'apporter un joli petit lapin en pluche que tu n'a jamais quitté, d'ailleurs. Il s'est occupé de toi plus que son père, et pour ça je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante. On a eu des désaccords, souvent même. L'équipe nous surnomme les vieux mariés ! Il me tempère, il m'écoute et m'aide dans mes décisions. Bref, (elle regarde la caméra), joyeux anniversaire Gil et je tiens à te dire que c'est un réel plaisir de bosser avec toi, même si tu m'énerves parfois, quand tu t'enfermes dans ta coquille ! Je suis heureuse que tu ai pu trouver ta » moitié », on peut dire merci à Sara parce qu'elle te fais changer. Surtout pour a garde robe, c'était pas du luxe ! » _Tout le monde rit. « _Profites de ton bonheur mon ami, tu le mérites ! » Elle envoya un baiser à la caméra._

Cath avait la larme à l'œil, Griss se pencha vers elle et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

Gil : Merci mon amie !

_Sofia_

_« Grissom, il y a tant à dire sur Grissom ! Je pense que je peux lui dire merci d'avoir essayé de me garder au labo et de ne pas m'en vouloir quand je suis revenu en flic ! C'est un homme charmant, très cultivé, c'est agréable de bosser avec lui. En sa présence on se sent plus intelligent. Je suis fière de le compter parmi mes amis. On peut toujours compter sur lui, c'est un des rares hommes que je connaisse qui sache aussi bien écouter les gens._

_Sara a de la chance ! Ne le laisse pas partir ma grande ! »_

Sara (en embrassant Griss) : Je te rassure Sofia, je ne vais pas le lâcher.

_Greg :_

_« Bon anniversaire Big Boss !!!. Que dire de vous ? Vous êtes un type bizarre qui élève des cafards, tout en leur lisant « Mc Beth » et en écoutant du Puccini, allongé à côté d'une belle brune !!! Voilà c'est bien résumé, non ?_

_Sérieusement, vous êtes un mec bien qui n'a pas peur de prendre des risques pour son équipe. Un jour, vous m'avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas être jugé, et je comprends mieux. Vous ne jugez personne et vous nous laissez notre chance. J'ai un énorme respect pour vous Docteur Grissom. »_

Grissom regarda Greg, il rigolait pour masquer sa gêne. Un certain paternalisme existait entre Greg et Griss !

Suivit les interviews des garçons, des légistes, de Mandy, Judy, Archie. Même Eklie se résigna à souhaiter un bon anniversaire à son collègue. La dernière interview poussa au fou rire, Hoddges faisait le portrait d'un dieu romain pour dire à quel point il adorait Grissom.

Lindsay : Je n'ai pas osé le couper c'était trop drôle.

Gil : Il est vraiment étrange ce garçon, faut qu'on le sorte de son labo.

Sara : C'est ça d'être un héros !!!!

Lindsay : Maintenant passons au show !!!

La vidéo se remis en marche, la bande son jouait « I feel good » de James Brown. Le but de ce reportage était de dire « UN » mot sur Griss.

_Cath : Un mot, j'en aurais plusieurs en fait. Ok, un mot : unique._

_Sofia : Compréhensif._

_Greg : Merci !_

_Nick : Serviable._

_Warrick : Généreux._

_Brass: Fidèle._

L'équipe se retourna sur Brass, étonnée.

Sara : Fidèle ?

Brass : Ben quoi ! Oui, fidèle en amitié.

_Doc :Cultivé_

_David : Rassurant._

_Sara : Double._

Sara sentant les regards : Oui double, réservé et passionné.

Nick : On veut pas en savoir plus !

Grissom : Mais, je n'ai pas vu ton interview tout à l'heure.

Lindsay : Tu verras bien.

**2****ème**** partie de la vidéo :Le delirium**.

Voix off de Lindsay : Comme il n'y a pas que le boulot dans la vie, notre cher Griss, sait aussi prendre du bon temps.

La vidéo montre Griss, Greg,Nick et Brass faire une partie de foot dans le jardin de Griss et Sara.

Puis Griss faire un plongeon magistral dans la piscine.

Gil : J'aurais du me douter que tu préparais quelque chose, tu ne quittais pas ta caméra.

Lindsay : Au moins tu sais que ça me plait.

La vidéo montre Griss, sortir de sa voiture : jean noire, chemise bleue, veste en cuir, lunette de soleil, il s'approche de lindsay.

_Gil : Pourquoi tu film ça ?_

_Lindsay : Montres moi tes beaux yeux !_

_Griss enlève ses lunettes et lui sort son beau sourire ravageur._

_Lindsay : Voilà, un vrai séducteur !!!!_

**3****ème**** partie vidéo :ATTENTION : opération séduction !**

_Que trouvez-vous de plus sexy chez Grissom ?_

Cath : Ah ! Tu l'as mis finalement.

Lindsay : Ben oui c'est la meilleure partie.

_Cath : Ses yeux !_

_Sofia : Sa fossette au menton._

_Mandy (gênée) : Ses yeux.._

_Wendy : Son sourire._

_Sara : Heu je dirais bien ses fesses ! Non tu couperas ! Son regard !_

Sara (faussement fâchée) : Merci d'avoir coupé !

Gil : Mes fesses ?

Sara (gênée) : Ben pourquoi pas !

Les garçons apparurent à l'écran :

_Nick, Greg et Warrick : On a un problème, un gros problème._

_Greg : Bon Ok, Griss est un mec super mais qu'est ce qu'elles lui trouvent toutes ?_

_Warrick : Ouais, c'est vrai ! On est plus jeunes, plus grands, bon pas Greggo, on est plus musclés et elles en ont toutes après lui alors pourquoi ?_

_La vidéo montre Grissom et Sara dansant une valse au mariage de David._

_Les filles en chœur : La classe._

_Lindsay (face à la caméra) : Voilà, bon anniversaire mon oncle préféré !_

_J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit cadeau._

_Bisous_

_Et maintenant le meilleur pour la fin !_

_Sara apparaît à l'écran, assise sur son canapé._

_Sara : Bon anniversaire mon chéri. Je voulais te remercier pour ces merveilleux moments que tu me fais passer. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir harceler pendant 5 ans. Tu me rends plus qu'heureuse, tu m'as redonné goût à la vie. Chaque jour j'apprends quelque chose de nouveau sur toi. Que tu te livres à moi est ma plus grande fierté. Je t'aime et j'espère que ça durera encore longtemps._

Tout en écoutant Sara, Gil lui avait aggripé la main. Si elle était heureuse alors il était heureux. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, Sara rougit.

Lindsay : Et c'est pas fini !

En effet la caméra quitte Sara et se tourne vers une femme brune et une petite fille.

_Heather : Bon anniversaire mon très cher ami. Comme tu peux le voir tout se passe bien avec Alison. Elle est merveilleuse, ma vie est merveilleuse et cela grâce à toi._

_J'ai longuement discuté avec Sara et je suis ravie de vous savoir heureux._

_Profites bien de cette journée. On vous attend demain pour prendre le thé. !!!_

En disant cela elle fit un clin d'œil à la caméra. Grissom comprit l'allusion au thé. (Voir première rencontre entre Griss et Heather.)

Fond noir : l'écran indique « the end »

Grissom se lève et embrasse Lindsay en la remerciant.

Cath : Maintenant champagne. Qui m'aime me suive !

Griss attira Sara contre lui.

Gil : Comme ça on boit le thé chez Heather demain ?

Sara : Oui.

Griss l'a regarda droit dans les yeux, Sara comprit qu'il voulait en savoir plus.

Sara : Lundi dernier, ton téléphone a sonné, tu étais sous la douche, croyant que c'était le labo j'ai décroché. En fait, Heather m'a invité à boire un café pour qu'on discute.

Gil : c'est pour ça que tu es parti plus tôt.

Sara : C'est ça. On discuté et j'ai compris que je n'avais plus à être jalouse d'elle que vous n'étiez que de bons amis. Je lui ai proposé de te laisser un message sur la vidéo.

Gil : Je suis content que vous vous soyez parlé. Mais tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je ne te trahirais jamais.

Sara : Je sais, mais comme tu n'as jamais voulu me parler de votre relation, j'avais tendance à imaginer des choses.

Griss embrassa le front de Sara.

Cath : Bon, vous aurez toute la nuit pour consommer votre amour ! Dépéchez-vous, le champagne se réchauffe.

Ils se rapprochèrent et prirent les verres tendus par Nick..

Grissom : Je vous remercie tous. Je n'aurais jamais pensé fêter mes 50 ans ainsi !

Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler des bons souvenirs.

The End !

Voilà, petite fic du jour, écrite après visionnage de la vidéo de mon anniversaire !

A vos coms.

Biz


End file.
